the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:New book coming out
Chaptor 1 Jeedey spread her wings and flapped in the wind. Her feathers as they flew stirred the wind. Her black feathers contrasted with the white snow and she squinted her eyes. She looked below at the snowey mountains and flapped toward the ground. Snow! She never touched snow. '' ''But as her talons touched the earth they turned into sand. Instead of snow a red stone desert surrounded her. Jeedey whipped her head back and fourth trying to find the snow but only saw red stone. She bounded forward hoping that maybe the dream can change but the stone became darker and a richer red. '' ''The sky turned black with the earth still red like blood. And a scream split the air... Jeedey perked her head up starlight pouring into the den and the stars shining above. Jeedey creeped out and stretched her wings. She looked at the stars looking at the constelations: The dragon protecting it's egg, the swan... She didn't know their names and never learned them. Her mother died right after Jeedey was wheened. All she can remember of her mother is her black feathers and her repeating Jeedey's name. Her mother never talked and if she did; rarely taught her anything. Jeedey went to the shrivled stream right by her den and lapped at the dirty water. A screech cut the air but she didn't even look. Her black feathers matched the night and she didn't fear the dragons. She once went hunting in the day but it was too hot and she stuck out like a black polished rock beside bright sandy boulders. She figured out that going out in the night or mornings was good for her and looked up to the sky looking up to the moon thanking it for it's night. She felt like the moon was her friend and that the darkness helped her. At a young age Jeedey hunted at night and has very good night vision. She sometimes cringes when day comes and quickly goes into her den when dawn comes and before any other gryphon can come. As she was tracing a mouse trail she remembered the time when she tried to hunt in day and was almost blind. A gryphon found her and in fear and rage she attacked him thinking he was an enemy. Jeedey wasn't nameless at least. One night she saw a nameless gryphon wondering around with ragged feathers and dull eyes. She didn't want to approach it as the gray gryphon walked right past her and away. Jeedey knew she wasn't nameless but she never learned to speak. She remembered the gryphon who attacked her growling and saying things in a strange language his voice desperate. She shook her head trying to stay on the task of getting her prey. She found the mouse nibbling on a bug and she quickly pounced and killed it. She celebrated in a small meal and looked up to the moon. In her mind she silently thanked it. Then after eating Jeedey looked up to see ahead of her a bright light. She was surprised but it was Category:Blog posts